Enemies
This is the list of the hostile mobs that will try to mess up your game, with their guns, claws, fists, and so on. They may range from cannon fodder, to a menacing beast bound to kill you with in one hit. Biological Units These enemies are usually unarmoured, however that does not mean that they are not tough. They are the first type of enemies that the player will encounter, and will be encountered throughout the game. Any weapon work on them. Biounit M-1 "Mutant" These many-legged biounits are still experimental and haven't been trained to use ranged weapons yet. They were designed as another attempt to create super cheap soldiers that could be cloned by the thousands. The M-1 "mutant" was designed by mixing human DNA with genetic information from several lower-life forms. During their early stage, they resemble huge crawling insects. Due to some neurological error, they are afraid of tunnels. They are very easy to kill, but are dangerous in huge swarms. Try your best to spare bullets while killing these buggers; they die with only 1-2 shots/melee hits. In the Die More Edition they take 2-3 hits from the knife and move around a lot more. They appear in much larger packs, and to balance this, they do less damage( 2 per hit, but they can hit rather fast). Reactivated Organic unit Type 1 "Zombie" These units are dead humans, that have been "reactivated" via microchips and computer technology. They are used extensively around the civilized galaxy, as a cheap and reliable labour and military force. Here, they are out to kill you, and presumeably eat your flesh. Encountering one is not a problem, however they are quick, which makes shooting them with a pistol a somewhat ardous task. Instead, try to funnel them into tight corridors, so you can conserve some precious bullets. Also if you feel brave enough: two hits with the knife will kill them. This is very handy if you need to conserve ammo and have a surplus of health. The AG-1 and AG-5 Grenade launchers are extremely effective against swarms of these enemies, as they will stick them together to each other and blow them up, resulting in a red mist of body parts. They do not do alot of damage on their own, but they are quick to surround you and start to hit you from all directions. Another effective, if more dangerous, way is to run into an open space and make them follow you. Then proceed to drop RDX explosives behind you, as you run, this will detonate at about the same time that the horde will run over it, killing most, if not all of them. Reactivated Organics Unit Type: Heavy There are two variations of this enemy. One is yellow and one is teal. Both are extremely resiliant and can easily take a Pzfaust or multiple shotgunblast and still remain alive. After they fall, always wait for a few seconds to make sure they actually died. Reactivated Organics Unit Type: Heavy "Giant Zombie" These big brutes are encountered as early as the 1st level, they can pose a big threat, and can sometimes show up in packs of 2-5. They are yellow and give off a distinct roar when the player is spotted by one of them. They are, luckily, singleminded and will run in a straight line towards the player, making them rather easy to take down with a pistol or whatever weapon that the player has at his/her disposal. In the Die More Edition, they have had a significant speed increase, making them much more dangerous. They also throw their "grenades" more often, so be careful when fighting these. They do not appear on Level 1 anymore. Reactivated Organics Unit Type: Heavy Gunner "Machinegun Zombie" This enemy starts appearing on level 4b or level 5-6. They are like the yellow variant, with the major exception of having a high quality machinegun attached to their arm. They are quick, deadly, and usually travel in packs of 2-4. They can easily kill you if you do not treat them with the outmost of respect. Guards 'Yellow Guards' These unfortunate souls that have been captured by the Facility AI and been, unwillingly, turned into slaves, that are out to kill you. They are rather weak, but skirt around the area, making it sometimes difficult to hit them. They come with a variety of weaponry, from pistols and machineguns. Like the player, they can run out of ammo, which is both a blessing and a curse, as it means that you won't be getting those spare bullets. If they get close to the player, they will pull out a combat knife and start to attack in melee range. This can be an effective tactic, as they don't do near as much damage as with the firearms. The only exception to this, are the Guards, weilding shotguns. They will just fire it pointblank, and coat the wall red with your blood. They are somewhat easy to kill, when alone, however, they rarely are. Be careful when fighting them, as they will take your focus away from the Zombies, that are right behind you. In the Die More Edition They walk much slower, and are less likely to skirt around the entire area, that being said, they are still very dangerous. They also rarely travel alone. 'Red Guards' They are pretty much the same as the Yellow variation, with the exception of being, quicker, tougher and more precise. They do not have body armour, so do not use AP bullets against them. They are much more resilient, than their yellow counterparts. The Red Guards carry upgraded weaponry such as the Autopistol and occasionally 2xShotgun Military Tech Scientist An enemy that shows up at level 7 and onwards, they phase out the Guardsmen. These scientists pack quite a punch. They behave exactly like the Guardsmen, but they carry very high grade weapons like doublebarreled shotguns and machineguns. They are very quick and agile, and take some shots before going down, however they are also a handy tool for scrounging up more ammo in later parts of the game. Use a Teslacoil to take out these bastards, as they are so quick, that normal weaponry will be difficult to hit with. Mechanical Units These enemies are either robots or enemies clad in armour. This is an important distiction as weapons like the AGL or Nail gun are very inffective against these enemies. They start to dominate the mid and late levels as biounits are phased out. War Walker A bi-pedal walking robot, equipped with a chain gun, and sporting heavy armour. These lumbering behemoths are dangerous and powerful. Their machinegun can chew through the players health, quite quickly, and they have a powerful ram attack, if the player gets too close. They are however very slow to turn, so use this to you're advantage and strafe around them, taking pot-shots when they are reloading. Don't try to use Non-AP weapons against them, as it is a sure fire way to run out of ammunition. They are first encountered on level 5, where the player fight against 3 of them, in a rather large room. ( In the Die More Edition the player encounter only 2) When starting the fight it is a good idea to have a couple of Panzerfausts ready, as well as having found a Heavy Rifle. Heavy Rifles can be found on this level(5) in some of the secret areas or storage cabinets, if you are lucky. They look more intimidating than they actually are. If the player runs in a clockwise circle around them, they will never actually hit the player. Their bullets also hurt other enemies, meaning that you can potentially lure a zomebie horde into a room with it and strafe around it, while it takes care of the zombies. In the Die More Edition The War Walker is no longer slow enough for the player to outrun its chain gun, with the default runspeed. It's "required" to have either the Power Legs or the Stimulants, to have enough run speed to outrun its fire. It is actually impossible to run around in circles and avoid getting hit. Instead it's a race against time to do enough damage to them, before they can kill you. All-Terrain Heavy Laser Squidbot "Squid" These Robots will first be encountered on level 7 and become quite frequent onwards. These robots carry a very deadly Lasgun cannon. They are rather fast, big and can take quite the punishment, if not fought correctly. They should under no circumstances be fought in tight spaces, where the player has no room to manouver, as their Lasgun can kill the player almost instantly. They are however slow to fire their weapon, and it telegraphs its firing arch in advance, giving the player ample opportunity to move out of the way. The best weapon against the Squidbot is a Lasgun, preferrably upgraded. As conventional weaponry, will require the usage large quantities of precious ammunition. Militech Welder "Welder" The "Welder" is a ultility robot, designed to repair and maintain the Medusa 1-C facility, however after the Teleglitch incident, they have been reprogrammed to attack anything on sight. They start appearing as regular enemies from level 7 and onwards. The welder is very slow, and has a very large hitbox, this is offset by it having a tough armour and a Teslacoil as a ranged weapon. Don't let it fool you, it's very dangerous, and should be eliminated with extreme prejudice. Militech Standard Sentry Gun "Sentry" A common defense mechanism around the known galaxy. The Militech Sentry gun is bascially a high powered machinegun with sensors. It is first encountered on level 4-5 and become a more and more common occurrence, during the later levels. They make a rather distinct sound, when they turn and have a slow turn rate, making them quite easy to bypas, if you would want that. They don't take many hits before they go down, but they do still hurt. Use AP weaponry against these enemies. Militech Security Camera "Camera" As the name implies, it is just that. You will start encountering these at level 4-5, where they will be overlooking an area. They don't make any sound, and are rather small. If a camera spots the player, a kill team will be sent to the camera's location. If the player has a detector equipped, they will be able to see its field of vision. Militech Swarmbots "Swarmbot" These enemies can start appearing as early as level 4. They will never spawn on the map, but instead hide in pipes untill triggered by the player getting too close. They outphase the swam host of zombies hiding in tubes. Armed with a small taser, they do much more damage than their zombie counter parts. They also have high speed and always show up in swarms (as the name implies) Like the Zombies swarms, that hide in pipes, the player can avoid these encounters if they have a detector in their inventory. Bosses The boss enemies of Teleglitch. These encounter will most likely kill the player the first couple of times. They are encountered on level 6, 8 and 10. There is also a semi boss enounter on level 5, but the "Bosses" of that stage become regular enemies of that encounte, hence they are not placed here. Heavy Destroyer Snake "Destroyer" "The Destroyer Snake is one of the heaviest battle robots created by The Militech corporation, but only a few prototypes have been outfitted so far. The robot is armoured with super-strong titanium plating and carries dual miniguns. When the oppertunity presents itself, the snake is programmed to strike opponents with a deadly 2-ton steel tail. It was also rumoured that the Destroyer Snake was given a special assasination program. A program that allows itself to camoflage itself into urban enviroments and ambush important targets from the most unexpected positions" ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' This robot is first (and only?) encountered on Level 6, it serves as the boss of the level. It is quick and dangerous, and its miniguns can tear you to shreds in a matter of seconds. No amount of Health and Body armour can save you. However, as with the War Walker encountered on level 5, the Snake does not turn easily, and can be lured around the pillars placed around the room. Use this to you're advantage and take attacks of opportunity when you can. Do not get too close to the Robot, as it does a 360 degree tail swipe, which in most cases will kill you. Slow and steady will win this fight, but make sure that you have ample ammo and health before starting. You won't have any way to retreat once the encounter starts. Before the fight, it's almost a requirement that you have the Powerlegs, allowing you to strafe around the pillars, and evade most of the gunfire. A teleporter or two, as you can easily die, and either a Heavy Rifle or higher, the Lasgun and Cannon works wonders against this enemy. Don't be afraid to use you're most powerful weapons and explosives against this enemy, as it takes alot of damage before dying. Note: If you die and you have a teleporter equipped, you won't spawn back at the start of the level, as you would normally. Instead you spawn in the same room, with the Robot. Keep this in mind, as you might get shot, or ripped to shreds the moment you step out of the door. In the Die More Edition, the boss can fire is its dual miniguns for longer periods of time. This means that the window of attack, is much shorter compared to the "Original" version. Tactical Fire Support Walker "Blue Walker" This enemy is the boss of level 8. Like the Destroyer Snake encounter, the player is confined to a small space where he or she has to fight this behemoth. It is armed with Rocket pods and a melee attack. The rockets are fairly easy to avoid as long as the player uses the pillars in the room. The robot itself takes alot of damage before dying, but also rewards the player with alot of valuable crafting materials. The strongest armour piercing weaponry is advised against this opponent as it's heavily armoured. The Core This enemy is the final boss of the game and is encountered on level 10. It spins around and is armed with Machineguns, Rockets and Lasers. It spins around in a clockwise motion while moving around the map, shooting indiscreminantly at everything. It's a very dangerous and hardhitting foe, which is nearly impossble if the player is not prepared for the encounter. Explosive weapons work wonder against this boss, as the core is hidden behind 2 layers of "armour" that has to be taken out, before you will be able to take a shot at the core, while at the same time dodging enemy fire. A hint is t take cover behind the pillars that are in the room. They are destroyed over time, but it gives you a few seconds of reprive that you can use to heal yourself. It is the last encounter of the game, so don't be afraid to use everything in your arsenal, as you will finish the game upon defeating it.